User blog:Crispycol/Final Destination 6 fanfiction death's (GIVE OPINIONS)
Characters Main Characters *Name: Kaithlyn Hart Description: Kaithlyn is the main protaganist she is 18 years, she is in the 3rd Grade of High School. She has long golving brown hair with white skin, blue eyes and mostly wears casual clothes, she mostly is being called Kaith. Portrayed by: Victoria Justice *Name: Yoona Blossom Description: Yoona is one of the best friends of Kaith. She is also 18 years, and is in the same class as Kaith. She has black straight hair and has a Korean background she has green eyes and wears a traditional Korean dress in the beginning but now wears skinny jeans and a short top. Portrayed by: Im Yoona *Name: Mikey Murnau Description: Mikey is the popular boy in the class. He is 19 years old and is also a bit of a bully, he is in the same class as Kaith. He has short dark blond hair, blue eyes, white skin and wears casual clothes but always with a jacket. Portrayed by: Austin Butler *Name: Thomas "Tom" Miller Description: Thomas is also one of the popular boys in the class. He is 18 years old he mostly follows Mikey, he is in the same class as Kaith. He has spikey black hair, brown eyes, brown skin and mostly wears his sport uniform. Portrayed by: Daniel Curtis Lee *Name: Yasmine Vuyk Description: Yasmine is the popular girl in class and girlfriend of Mikey and best friends with Zoya. She is 18 years old and is in the same class as Kaith. She has the same hair as Kaithlyn only a bit longer and black, brown eyes, brown skin and wears a top and tight jeans. Portrayed by: Mila Kunis *Name: Zoya Ostrich Description: Zoya is the best friend of Yasmine but doesn't like the way she's acting towards others. She is 18 years old and is in the same class as Kaith. She has blond/ brown hair, blue eyes, white skin and wears casual clothes. Portrayed by: Jamie Lynn Spears *Name: Brendan Boldhouse Description: Brendan is the nerd of the class. He is 17 years old and is in the same class as Kait. He has blond hair, blue eyes and wears glasses, white skin and wears a shirt that he stopped in his pants. Portrayed by: Erik Per Sullivan *Name: Denzel van Turf Description: Denzel is the best friend of Kaith and is in love with her although she doesn't know that. He is 19 years old and is in the same class as Kaith. He has brown hair, blue eyes, white skin and wears casual clothes. Portrayed by: Jason Dolley *Name: Mr. Arno Bacon Description: Arno is a French teacher and the mentor of Kaith's class. He is 41 years old. He is bold, has brown eyes, white skin and wears a suit at work but at home casual clothes. Portrayed by: James Belushi *Shera Boldhouse Description: Shera is the mother of Mikey, but wasn't at the disaster. She is 35 years old and is a busdriver. She has blond hair, blue eyes, white skin and wears her work uniform at work but else just casual clothes. Portrayed by: Sarah Michelle Gellar *Alessandra Polerin Description: Alessandra is a girl who mostly is doing things alone. She is 18 years old and is in the same class as Kaith. She has red hair, brown eyes, white skin has an Dutch background and wears casual clothes. She is the only one who was meant to survive the accident. Portrayed by: Anneliese van der Pol *Colin Hart Description: Colin is the brother of Kaithlyn. He is 21 years old and joined Kaithlyn to go with her. He has brown hair, blue eyes, white skin and wears casual clothes. He dies in the accident. Portrayed by: Matt Lanter Minor Characters *Danny Highdive Description: Danny is the goth of the class. He is 15 years old and is in the same class as Kaith. He has black hair, green eyes, white skin and wears black clothes. He dies in the accident. *Rhowy Ostrich Description: Rhowy is the goth of the class. She is 16 years old and in the same class as Kaith. She has red painted hair, blue eyes, white skin and wears black clothes. She dies in the accident. *Jason Michaellis Description: Jason is a boy in the class of Kaith and is 15 years old. He has brown hair, green eyes, white skin and wears casual clothes. He dies in the accident. *Dave Maurits Description: Dave is a boy in the class of Kaith and is 15 years old. He has light brown hair, brown eyes, white skin and wears casual clothes. He dies in the accident. *Samier Sheik Description: Samier is a boy in the class of Kaith and is 15 years old. He has black hair, brown eyes, black skin and wears casual clothes. He dies in the accident. *Kelly Winkleman Description: Kelly is a girl in the class of Kaith and is 15 years old. She has blond hair, blue eyes, white skin and wears casual clothes. She dies in the accident. *Perry Description: He works at the accident place, he is 18 years old. He has black hair, brown eyes, brown skin and wears an uniform. He dies in the accident. *Harry Palmer Description: He is the principal of the school and is 44 years old. He is bold, and a bit fat, brown eyes, white skin and wears his suit. He dies in the accident. *Mrs. Irene Strzelczyk Description: She is the guide of the group, and is 24 years old. She has blond hair, blue eyes, white skin comes from French and wears casual clothes. She dies in the accident. More to come....eventually...... Opening Disaster Although many people want a cruise ship disaster, I prefer choose for a Cable Car accident since we don't have something including snow. The first one is on an Aerial Tramway: The 3rd classes went onto an schoolstip to France where they went skiing, they made groups of 16 students and 2 teachers and an instructor. The 19 people went into the cable car where also the attender is thus making it 20 people. When they were 200 m (660 ft.) high the cable car stopped, they first don't worry until the cable snaps and the back faces downwards. Everyone grabs for the top but everyone except the mains fall out. The cable car now falls down and the windows break causing some sherds came into Zoya. Then the door opened and Yasmine fell out, and bashed into a tree. Then the cable car landed at 91 m (300 ft) on a tree killing Jeremy. They were now in the cable car and Colin said that they must climb down the tree but when he hung onto the opening of the door when the cable car moved and the door shutted cutted him in half. The cable car moved again falling towards the ground a pipe of a bench flew through the air through Arno's head. Then it landed on a tree again causing the cable car to flip around and Tom was throwned out into the air shortly followed by Denzel. Then they falled normal again and landed into the snow then a tree fell down crushing both Yoona and Mikey and caused the cable car to explode killing Kaithlyn. (When the cable car fell down normal Alessandra fell into the snow with only some wounds but wasn't death, she is the same as Isabella). Induvidual Death's Do you guys have any ideas for induvidual death's? The ones I already have are (how it is caused and happens will be added if I also have 4 more death's): Zoya- Church Death Yasmine- Electric Fly-Flap Death Tom- Someone who is killed by another Brendan- Sliced vertical in half by a mirror falling from the roof Arno- Something with fire and an explosion Shera- Rammed by a bus Denzel- ??? Yoona- ??? Mikey- ??? Kaithlyn- ??? Death Escapes? Zoya- not Yasmine- Dodged a falling chandler that fell down in the hall of the hotel because it just was old. Tom- not Brendan- not Arno- not Shera- The front of the bus (where the driver sits) was almost hit by a truck that should have killed her, but Kaithlyn had a vision of that so prevented her dead. Denzel- Dodged a trophy of the head of a Swordfish that was launched through the air, because a employee accedently throwed it away. Yoona- She shots the ceiling causing the lamp to fall into the water where Tom stands and electrucutes him so gaining his life. Mikey- A ski almost impaled him but he was pushed away by Kaithlyn, because a skieër fell and his ski's where launched into the air. Kaithlyn- A ski almost impaled her but when she pushed Mikey she also moved forwards so it missed her, becuase a skieër fell and his ski's where launched into the air. Category:Blog posts